Red symbiotic, blonde Cheater
by Shadowbringer87
Summary: Jaune's life gets thrown into carnage.
1. chapter 1 survived

**I don't own RWBY or Ultimate Spiderman in anyway shape or form. They both belong to their respective Companies.**

Chapter 1 survived

events taking place/ talking

"thinking"

 **symbiot talking**

 **"symbiot thinking"**

Jaune's POV

1 year before volume 1.

I left my house telling my family that I was going to town to pick up groceries, what they didn't know I was going to Juniors to forge transcripts into Beacon.

I headed to Juniors first, but when I got in I saw the infamous Roman Torchwick talking with Junior.

Look what are we supposed to do with this thing? Junior asked with fear.

Roman turned and saw me in the door way.

I uh came to see Junior about transcripts. I said.

Roman looked at me then smiled.

Hey kid I'll cut you a deal you take this vile and throw it into the ocean and I will make you transcripts that even a professional would be able to tell if it was fake.

I thought about it.

"Just throwing this vile with some kind of black, how do you describe it. liquid that looks alive, into the ocean possible get in trouble with the law but get into Beacon without trouble or just walk away no trouble no Beacon."

I decided it was worth it.

How far? I ask.

As far as you can and if you can put it in something very heavy as well and come here next week and I'll have your transcripts ready. Roman said handing me the vile.

I picked up the vile and left for a supermarket

I started looking at the substance that was inside, being too distracted I bumped into something and dropped it the vile shattered and the stuff went everywhere.

Shit! I cursed under my breath.

The substance crawled away out of site.

I continued my day as planned and went to the supermarket.

I bought the food that we needed, but when I was exiting I hear screaming I looked and saw a black creature that looked like a grim but the eyes looked more like a cloth mask than the usual bone.

I saw a lady who was pinned by the monster screaming and I dropped all my stuff and tackled it.

"Was it a bad idea, more or less it was but one good part is the lady wasn't killed but now I am in quit the situation with the monster."

It opened its mouth and tried to bite me until I pushed myself off of it, but it did scratch me I heard the sirons of police vehicles and the creation started screaming like it was in pain.

That was when I decided that I haul ass back to my house where my family saw what happened on T.V.

My mom was in shock and stared at me with a look of fear, my dad just gave me a hug and cried saying that he should've gone instead of me.

My sisters had a mix of both terror and pride.

My dad took me to the hospital for stitches since the cut was bad, but when we got there something odd had happened my cut was healed doctors said that I probably unlocked my arua during my fight, but something didn't feel right like someone else is inside my head or something.


	2. Chapter 2 Am I going crazy

**I don't own anything from RWBY or Spiderman at all they are products of two different companies.**

"thinking"

talking/ events

 **"symbiot thinking"** **symbiot talking** A day after the attack I started to hear a voice, sounded like me but much more distorted. I am notnot going to tell my parents, what would they do if their only son was hearing a voice in his head.

 **"H-hello?"** I heard the voice again.

Hello. I whispered.

My arms started to hurt then this red slime stuff started to come out of my arm enough so a mask formed in mid air.

 **Hi.** the creature from my arms said.

Um hi. I said still weirder out.

Do you have a name? I asked.

 **What is a name?** It asked.

A name is something other people call you. I answered.

 **Then no, I don't have a name.** The creature repiled.

"That monster in the parking lot, could this be a part of it. If so maybe I could do what it did, this one needs a name. I just can't stop thinking about the absolute carnage that monster brought."

 **Carnage. I like it.** The creature now dubbed Carnage said.

Wait you can hear my thoughts? I asked baffled.

 **Is it to far for a stretch since I could speak to you in your head.** Carnage said.

Jaune lunch is ready! my mom yelled.

OK! I yelled back.

Hide. I whispered to Carnage.

 **OK.** Carnage said.

I went down to the dinning room table and sat down and ate.

Mom still look scared since yesterday and sat as close to me as possible.

Dad sat with her and my sisters sat across from us.

The TV was across the table and we watched the news.

Monster terrorises city officials don't understand how to deal with the threat. The news caster said.

It's unlike any grimm we've incountered so far. a police officer said.

Can I be excused? I asked my mom.

Yes you can dear. Mom said while looking at the picture of the monster.

I went back up to my room and closed the door.

Hey Carnage, can you try to replicate something to look the monster? I asked.

 **Yeah but why? Carnage asked.**

To fight a monster you have to become a monster. I said.

Carnage wrapped it self around my body making a red and black suit then it covered my face.

I looked to the mirror in my room and saw what I wanted, a red and black monster even with the mouth.

 **You- whoa you've even changed my voice, you outdid my expectations Carnage.** I said.

" **well how about we go on a test to see what we can do" Carnage said through my head."** I opened my window and jumped out and ran towards the city.


	3. Chapter 3 test run

same as before I own nothing from RWBY or Spiderman

 **Jaune Pov** "This is amazing I run faster than ever before!"

I heard a scream down an alleyway and turned to see a girl beinbeing mugged by someone.

 **"What are you waiting for an invitation, go kick his assistant." Carnage demand.** **Hey punk why don't you pick on- you know what never mind let's just fight.** The man was a boy that looked to be my age saw me and his face turned from sadistic to fearful.

Please don't kill me. The boy pleaded.

 **Oh I won't kill you, but I will teach you a lesson!** I said as I threw a punch.

He was thrown into the wall of a building knock out.

 **Thank Oum for enhance strength.** I said.

I looked over to the woman, she was a deer faunus.

 **Are you OK miss?** I asked.

She looked up at me then screamed and ran away.

 **Shit owe need to get out of here now! I said.**

Before I could leave a black tendril wrapped itself around us and pulled us into a building where the monster from yesterday was there.

 **Hello our son. It said.**

 **Son, who are you and what are you going to do to me? I asked.**

 **You see, your suit is our child and he has bonded to you now that makes you our child as well and may call us Venom.**


End file.
